The predominant method of ammunition manufacture for small arms today is based on metal casings that surround the explosive charge such that after a round is fired, the metal casing must be ejected from the firearm's firing chamber. This leads to several problems, (1) the cost of the metal casing is not insignificant and can be a large portion of the cost for the round, (2) the casing adds weight to the round and can be substantial if a lot of ammunition is being carried/transported, (3) upon being ejected from the firearm, the spent casing must be accommodated/stored, and (4) the extraction and ejection mechanism of the casings contribute to the recoiling of the firearm and, thus, reduce the accuracy of the fired round. These issues can be particularly troublesome if a large number of rounds are fired as the cost of materials is very high and the volume that the spent casings can take up can be considerable. These concerns are exacerbated in situations such as aircraft and armored vehicles where space is at a premium. What is needed is a weapon capable of automatic firing that can accommodate caseless ammunition rounds using electronic firing mechanisms.